Poptropica: More than a game
by VioletFireflyFrenzy
Summary: My name is Skittles Danforth- Or More commonly known as Neat Crush. My two best friends, Purple Skies, Gentle Bear, and I are- Well. I can't say. But what I can say is that The world needs our help for any future chance of survival. Adventure, Friendship, Drama, Romance?
1. Theme Song

You know it when we play our guitars,  
Our dreams are real just like our avatars,  
This time we're goin' for real life,  
Can't sit around waiting for a green light,  
Cause we were born to be superstars,  
Our fans all love desire as we set the charts on fire!

It's time, Online!  
We came here to play!  
All night! All day!  
Turn it up all the way!  
In Muzika City, It's more than a game,  
Come on, Log on,  
It's time to play!  
And everybody's gonna know our name!

MUD-PIT! MUD-PIT! MUD-PIT!

It's more than a game!

MUDPIT!

_**More than a game - Mudpit**_

_**I do not in any way own the song or have rights to the band. This story was written for Poptropica. :) Add me! My name is SkittlesGirl101**_


	2. Chapter 1: What started it all

**A Poptropica Story, Yes I know- I'm lame ;w; Sorry. Anywho, The main character, Which is me :3 Is Skittles Danforth. Her name comes from my nickname, Skittles, And The last name of Chad Danforth- A Character from one of my favorite Movies of all time, High School Musical. The other characters are Ramona Skies and Jason Barley. Ramona Skies is based off of my best friend, Riana (XxJennIsDaBeastxX), and Ramona Skies comes from a character in a movie. Scott Pilgrim vs. The World to be more exact. The Character's name is Ramona Flowers. :3 I love Ramona. Anyways, Jason, lastly, is a random name. ;w; Jason is a character for my buddy, Fangs211. Hope you all enjoy ;DDD**

**~Skittles**

* * *

**More than a Game  
****Chapter 1: The Machine that started it all**

_**Skittles' POV**_

Ever have that feeling where you just wanna run away from your life? Or School? Or Even your own home? I have. Oh Boy, Am I rude? Gosh. Okay, Let's start over. I'm Skittles Danforth. (And no, My name is not Skittles. My name is Gertrude. But I despise that name. So everyone calls me skittles. My other nickname is Gerry. (It's Pronounced Gary))

Anyways, As I was saying, I've always sort of had that feeling that I wanted to run away to some place... better. But no place came to mind besides California. Beautiful California. 3 I've always wanted to live there. **(A/N: It seems like all of my OCs love California xD) **So Have my best friends, Ramona Skies and Jason Barkley.

We all go to the same school, Plus Jason and I live nextdoor to each other. Ramona and me have lockers next to each other though. I'm the middle kid in our group. I'm 13, Ramona's 12, and Jason's 15. Jason's a Freshman in Highscool and me and Ramona are in the 7th Grade together. My mom works at a Hardware place, and my Dad died when I was about 3. Ramona's Mom and Dad are divorced, and she lives with her Dad, who does the mail & Paper Route. Jason's Mom is a Scientist who loves the science of Time Travel and His Dad is a Wildlife Rescuer/Researcher. Jason loves animals & his parents. He has a Bunny named Tapioca, Two red eared Slider Turtles named Dribble and Dunk, and a Guinea Pig named Charcoal. He's been my best friend for about 4 years now, And Ramona's been my best friend for 2 years.

Now enough about me. This story isn't about me, It's about the strange discovery Mrs. Barkley made that changed our lives forever.

It started off as a normal day. I woke up- Or more accurately, Mom woke me up, at 6:21. I groggily got up, Took a shower, and got dressed. I looked at myseld in the mirror, making sure I looked 'okay'. A Girl in my class named Laura, she really loves making fun of me. Gets me pretty mad sometimes. Now I was wearing my favorite Violet Skinny Jeans, A Pink T Shirt with a Hot Pink Heart in the front, that read "California Girl.", and My Favorite Black High Top Converse. My T shirt showed off my Belly-Button, But I didn't seem to mind, and neither did my friends. I was also sporting a fingerless black glove on my writing hand, Hanna (The Right one). My Ipod was also in my back pocket. My Blonde Hair was long and fell to my mid-back, But it was brushed straight today. It also had purple & Baby blue streaks in it. My eyes were also a shade of I twisted around, double checking, Then grabbed my Glee bookbag and headed downstairs. I stood at the counter for a moment, letting my mom get a good look at me.

She smiled in approval and then rubbed my arm. "Wow, Gertrude, I didn't know you had so many freckles."

I looked. Yep, I had a bunch of 'em alright. Those little buggers. They were on my shoulders, arms, & My Face- Just across my nose & Cheeks. "Neither did I." I murmered.

"COME ON, SKITS!" Boomed the voice of Ramona.

I turned. "Bye Mom, Love you!" I darted off out the kitchen door and bounched down the Front steps. Ramona and Jason were waiting for me. I whistled to my Parakeet, An all white one named Angel, to let her know I was leaving. I heard a whistle back and I began walking.

"So Jason, Did your dad find anything new lately?" Ramona asked, skating along us in her Black & Red Skates. (Ramona'd had Rollerblades. But she got cut up so much- Then admitted she liked it, So her Grandmother traded them in for a pair of Skates.)

"Umm.." Jason thought for a moment. Staring at the icy blue sky with his baby blue eyes. "Oh! He found a Grizzly bear that WASNT On his list."

"You're going to get a Grizzly bear?" I blurted out. You see, Jason's dad had a list of Animals he needed to rescue. If he found one that wasn't on his list, Jason got it. That's how he got Dribble and Dunk.

Jason sighed. "Nah. Mom didn't like the idea. Dad said he would try to get me a Cub though."

"Cool!" Ramona brightened.

"Jay, That isn't very safe." I added. There go my motherly instincts. Well, I couldn't help it. I cared about my friends. Especially Jay and Ramona.

"Calm down, Skittles." He told me. "He's going to keep it in a cage AND Get it declawed."

"Okay." I agreed, giving in. "Just be careful, Okay?"

He smiled. "You got it."

* * *

I got home from school at just about 4. As soon as I got off the bus, I got a call from Jason. I answered it on the second ring. "Hello-"

"Skittles!" He yelled. He sounded pretty urgent, like something was wrong. "Come over, quick! My mom- Well, There's barely time to explain! Just get packed- Clothes, food, money, The whole nine yards! And run over here! She's going to take us away from it all. The bullying, School, Life. Everything." He hung up. I sped into the house, speeding right past my mom. I hopped the stairs, Two at a time. I finally reached the landing and ran into my room. I saw my twin brothers in there, sitting by my bed. Those rascals better be glad that I had to wait and catch my breath. It's not that I didn't love my brothers, I did. They were just mischeivious at some points.

They were only about 9. Finn, He had Jet Black hair which he always kept neat. He was my favorite- and a Sweetheart, And my favorite. His brother, Noah? (He likes to be called Puck for his love of Hockey.) He's the troublemaker. He gets Finn into terrible trouble sometimes. "What are you boys up to?" I asked, panting.

"Puck made me!" Finn said automatically. Puck ran out of the door. I rolled my eyes. Finn must have noticed the look in my eyes. "Skittie?" He asked in his baby voice. "You okay?"

I went back into high gear, packing my bags. I packed my Black and Pink Parka & Snow boots. "Long Story. Jason's mom did something and I have to go." I grabbed my Black Jacket and tied it around my waist, then packet my winter gloves & a scarf.

"How long are you gonna be gone?" He asked again, grabbing something off my bed.

"I don't know. Probably a while." I replied, shoved a pillow into my duffel. Then I opened my dresser drawers and put in tons of clothes- Including my Brown Bikini & Flip flops. I tossed in my other pair of Converse then turned to finn and saw what was in his hands. He held a stuffed Periwinkle Bunny. My Bunny. I grabbed Bunny & kissed her nose. I put it in my bag and sighed. I zipped my bag and turned to my nightstand, grabbing a small pouch that had palm trees on it. I opened it and pulled out a wad of bills. I stuffed it into the back pocket of my jeans and turned to my bag. I put it over my shoulder and got down on one knee. I looked up and Finn and hugged him. "I'm gonna be gone a while, Okay? I'll miss you. Love you."

"Why are you doing this?" He whimpered, hugging back.

"I have to go my own way. I don't belong here... I'm a physcic freak and I'm done. I'm gonna go... I'll come back. Eventually." I let go. I headed for my door.

"Aren't you gonna tell mom?" He asked, sounding like he was gonna cry

"Take a note."

He grabbed a pen and a crumpled peice of paper off of my nightstand. He smushed it out flat, Then readied the pen. "Say, Ugh... I ran off to Jason's to go save the world because Jason is a weird guy who runs around on all fours like a dog, But he's my best friend and he's like my brother, So I felt that I had to. If she wants to know more, ask Jason's mom."

"Got it." He said, scribbling.

I darted off down the hall and down the stairs, ignoring my mom calling my name. I ran outside and across the lawn, then I jumped over the hedges. I barged into Jason's house and immedeately heard voices. I ran towards the source- The basement. I was greeted by hot air and 3 people- Mrs. Barkley, Jason, and Ramona. Ramona was wearing A Black t shirt, a Brown jacket, A Denim Skirt, her skates, A scarf, and goggles atop her head. Jason was in his usual sneakers, jeans, & A Black Tshirt.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Mrs. Barkley spoke up. "It seems I've found two things. One, A New world. Two, A Problem."

"What kind of problem?" Ramona asked, tilting her head.

"Well, It seems that There's a gap in the universe. Meaning that it will slowly suck in everything around it- including our earth. According to this timer, We have 6 monthes."

"So why are you warning us now?" Jason asked.

"Because, You three have to travel to this new world to stop ours from dying. You will go to this new world, which is completely made up of islands, & You have to make sure everything is fine and all the people there are safe." She explained.

"Sounds cool." I said.

"Yes. Now, Here." She handed A Rolled up map to Jay, like the ones in movies, A bookbag to me, and a chest to Ramona. The chest was like a pirates chest, But smaler and Dark Brown. Then she told us that a blimp was waiting for us outside. Jay turned and headed upstairs, going for the back door.

"What are these for?" Ramona asked.

"Well, The map shows where all the islands are. The Bookbag is for items you may find around the islands. And the chest is for medallions."

"Medallions?" I wondered aloud.

"Yes. You get medallions everytime you fix or repair an island." She said. Once we got outside, a Blimp was waiting for us. It was Yellow and Orange striped and it read "Poptropica" on it. I supposed that was the new world she was talking about. It had a large basket on the bottom, Which was able to hold us. There was also a rope bundled at the bottom. I tossed my bag in. So did Ramona and Jay. The two got in and I looked back. Finn was hurrying towards us. He ran over and jumped onto me in a hug. I hugged him back. Puck and Mom came behind them. "Gertrude Alicia Danforth." My mom yelled. "What are you doing?" Finn let go and turned to her.

I hugged her. "I have to go save the world. I love you, Mom."

Puck sneered. "That's ridiculous. You can't do that." I hugged him and ruffled his hair.

"Oh, But I can squirt. I'll be gone for a while, But if I come back-"

"_When_ you come back." Finn corrected sadly.

"Right. _When_ I come back, I have some things I need to say. Don't forget me, Okay? Don't miss me, either. I'll never forget you guys." My eyes started to burn and I could feel tears coming on. I wiped my eyes and Ramona pulled me into the blimp. She started the blimp up and we began floating upwards.

"Oh! And one more thing." Mrs Barkley added. "You can't use your real name or they'll find you!" They? Who's they? "You need code names! Ramona, You're purple skies! Jason, you're Gentle Bear. And Gertrude, you're Neat Crush!" By now her voice was fading as the three of us floated upwards.

"Bye! I love you guys! I'll write as soon as we land! Promise!" I sighed. Finn and Puck sat in moms arms, watching Ramona, Jason and I rise into the air. I sat against the basket walls. "Let's do this..." I muttered. "As Purple Skies, Neat Crush, and Gentle Bear."

My two best friends looked at each other and smiled. ramona got on her knees and opened her suitcase. Over piles of clothes, There were Cans of Soda. She pulled three out and tossed me one. I caught it and opened it. I took a long sip.

Jay looked at me. "Skittles? You okay?"

I sat my can down and turned. I looked over the edge of the basket. The houses were getting smaller and smaller. But I could still see the dot that was Jay's mother, Mrs. Barkley. "We're leaving everything behind..." I muttered. I wasn't exactly sad. I was fine with it. But i was leaving my brothers and my mom behind. Here I go... I pulled my ipod out of my pocket and chose a song, putting the earbuds in my ear.

_**Gabriella: **  
*sigh* Troy... Listen.  
__I gotta say whats on my mind.  
__Something about us, Doesn't seem right these days,  
__Life keeps getting in the way,  
__Whenever we try to have a plan,  
__It's always rearranged._

_It's so hard to say,  
__But I gotta do what's best for me,  
__You'll be okay,_

_I've got to move on and be who I am,  
__I just don't belong here, I hope you understand,  
__We might find a place in this world someday,  
__But At least for now.. I gotta go my own way._

_Don't wanna leave it all behind,  
__But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall everytime,  
__Another color turns to gray,  
__And it's just so hard to watch it all,  
__Slowly fade away,_

_I'm leaving today,  
__Cause I gotta do what's best for me,  
__You'll be okay,_

_I've got to move on and be who I am,  
__I just don't belong here, I hope you understand,  
__We might find a place in this world someday,  
__But At least for now.. I gotta go my own way._

_**Troy: **What about us? What about everything we've been through?  
__**Gabriella: **What about trust?  
__**Troy: **You know I never wanted to hurt you...  
__**Gabriella: **What about me?  
__**Troy: **What am I supposed to do  
__**Gabriella:** I gotta leave but I'll miss you..._

_**Gabriella w/ Troy in Parentheses:  
**So... I've got to move on and be who I am, (Why do you have to go?)  
__I just don't belong here, I hope you understand, (Trying to understand...)  
__We might find a place in this world someday,  
__But At least for now.. (I want you to stay!) I gotta go my own way.  
__I've got to move on and be who I am, (What about us?)  
__I just don't belong here, I hope you understand, (Trying to understand...)_

_**Gabriella:  
**We might find a place in this world someday,  
__But At least for now.. I gotta go my own way.  
__I gotta go My own way...  
__I gotta go, my own way..._

The song faded as the trio drifted off into the sky for their journey.

* * *

**Like it? lol **_my writing hand, Hanna _**^^ Yes, I named my hands. xDDD They're twins. The Left is Handley. He's a wuss and nothing like his twin sister, Hanna. xDDDD I'm extremely lame, I know. xD So I hope you all like it so far. Sorry about the venting ;w; :DSkittlesGirl101**

**Here are the Code names:  
****Skittles: **Neat Crush  
**Ramona: **Purple Skies  
**Jason: **Gentle Bear


	3. Update!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long ;v; I've been insanely busy and I may not be back on again for a while. But tomorrow, I'm gonna try to write a quick Second Chapter for this.**

**But, YAY. I'm not dead! :D And.. Sorry I've been gone. Feel free to message me if you feel like it c: But yeah.. Sorry.**

**Talk to you guys soon. Bye.**


	4. Update again uwu

Hello my lovely watchers3

So I'm in the mood to write and I have a question; Should I continue how I wrote More than a game to start with? OR Should I revise Chapter 1? ouo

Kay

I'm gonna go uwu

Love you guys~


End file.
